¿Que hacen Edward y Bella en las vegas?
by Candy of raspberry
Summary: ¿que hacen edwarD y Bella saliendo tan contentos de un hotel de las Vegas? y lo más importane ¿donde están sus respectivos novios? no se procupen gossip girl lo descubrirá ONE-SHOT B/E MI PRIMERA HISTORA NO SEAN MALOS.


**Gossip Girl:**

**Spotted! Bella Swan saliendo de un hotel en Las vegas...?  
OK… Muchas cosas están mal con esa oración, primero que hace Queen B en Vegas, y segundo, porque Edward Cullen iba a su lado luciendo muy contento y al parecer olvidando que los dos están saliendo con otras personas…! Lo que me hace preguntar ¿alguien sabe donde están Rose y Emmet?**

**No se preocupen queridos UES… **

**gossip girl pronto tendrá la exclusiva de nuestra quería B y el ex de R**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip girl**

--

24 horas antes……

Bella Swan creía que tenía todo controlado en su vida, primero sabia que se casaría con el guapísimo Mike Newton , que tendrían 2 hijos a los cuales les daría la atención que su madre nunca le dio y por último que su amistad con Rosalie seria para siempre…. Bueno su plan se estaba viniendo abajo y muy rápido.

Primero no debió haber aceptado el estúpido viajecito que Rosalie y Emmet habían planeado para disculparse después de que se enteraran de su escapada juntos, aunque ya había pasado buen tiempo R y E creían que el mejor momento para dejar todo completamente claro eran las vacaciones navideñas y que mejor que un viaje en pareja hacia la cuidad del pecado. Así que ahí se encontraba en un estúpido club con Edward Cullen después de que los dos habían presenciado cómo sus respectivos novios(as) se besaban en un baño... gran fin de semana que le había tocado pensaba Bella hasta que vio a su lado a ex juguete de Serena.

-Entonces Cullen, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Swan brindemos por novios irrespetuosos y por novias traidoras, aquel comentario había sido fuerte pero para Bella no deja de ser cierto.

Si alguien estuviera juzgando las acciones de Bella podrían haberle avisado que ese era el según error que cometería en un misma semana, beber con Edward Cullen.

Después de unos tragos mas por parte de Bella, ya que ella podía controlar el licor que tomaba, que de parte de Edward los dos comenzaron a sentirse completamente relajados y ligeros. Edward hasta invito a bailar a Bella, claro que ella se resistió al principio pero al reconsiderando su decisión pensó que si ya estaba en las Vegas por lo menos podría tener un poco de diversión y bueno si tenía que ser con Cullen una noche no la mataría.

Fue entonces, cuando estaban bailando que Bella pudo enterarse lo bien que bailaba o sentir lo fuerte que eran sus brazos o lo cálido que sentía tener su cuerpo junto al de ella. Bella sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y por una noche decidió dejarse llevar, no ser ella la que controlara la situación completamente, en ese momento no importaba lo que podía pasar, solo le interesaba sentir los fuertes brazos de Edward rodeándola y acercándola hacia él.

Si bien Edward había tomado menos que Bella, y era de lo que no se sentía muy orgulloso, aun tenía la capacidad de razonar, muy lentamente según sus propias ideas ya que solo se dio cuenta que estaba bailando con Bella Sawn aquella jovencita a la cual le podía atribuir todos los pecados capitales que tenían los pertenecientes a UES de New York, pero después del shock inicial lo único que tenía en la mente era lo suave y dulce que se sentía su perfume alrededor de él, o lo alegre que se sentía que ella fuera tan pequeña y delicada que era capaz de sostenerla en sus brazos y sentirse capaz de protegerla de todo lo malo alrededor de ellos, aunque no haya podido protegerla de Tanya James, teniendo a Bella en sus brazos simplemente se sentía diferente que abrazar a Rosalie por eso sentía la necesidad de acercarla más a él.

Bella jamás había despertado con un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte, comenzó a moverse hacia su derecha para coger de su mesa de noche unas pastillas, cuando su cuerpo choco contra algo suave y a la vez duro, la verdad no quería ni molestarse en abrir los ojos porque sabía que Dorota entraría en cualquier momento y le traería lo que necesitaba, así que solo decidió acomodarse y recostar su cabeza en lo que suponía era su almohada, pero cuando le clavo las uñas se dio cuenta de su equivocación, primero porque era imposible que tuviera una almohada así de dura y segundo porque su "almohada" acabada de quejarse…

Fue en ese instante que se sentó en la cama y abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la figura de Edward Cullen echado a su lado y desnudo… DESNUDO?… fue ahí cuando miro su cuerpo y supo que lo que habían hecho la noche anterior fue más que bailar, ya estaba preparada para dar uno de sus conocidos discursos sobre como Cullen estaba arruinando su vida cuando Edward hizo algo inesperado, la tomo del brazo y la hecho a su lado susurrándole- no crees que es muy temprano para despertarme B, vuelve a dormir.

Fue en ese instante que Bella supo que Edward no era James ni tampoco Laurent, si no que era alguien que le gustaba tener el control y por primera vez Bella permitiría que alguien más decida qué hacer en su vida y decidió echarse al lado del ex novio de su mejor amiga y volverse a dormir.

Horas más tarde fue Edward quien se despertó primero y pudo apreciar la verdadera belleza que Bella emanaba mientras dormía y no solo eso sino también una ternura que nadie dentro de UES creía que poseía, decidió despertarla porque definitivamente debían regresar a New York a enfrentarse con la vida real de su mundo.

No encontró mejor manera de despertarla que dándole pequeños besos alrededor de su cuello y pasando uno de sus dedos por el contorno de sus piernas. Bella decidió saludarlo con un beso, el primero que compartían, que no incluía alcohol claro, fue dulce y tierno al principio hasta que se torno apasionado y Edward decidió parar las cosas porque bueno el es Edward y tiene que tener todo controlado si es que planea en pedir a Bella que salga con él cuando vuelvan a sus casas, Bella le dio una mirada extraña y el solo se le susurro- primero tenemos que tener una cita ¿no crees?, ella solo rió alegre y decidió envolverse en la sabana para ir al baño.

Bella comprobó que Cullen definitivamente era diferente, ya había tenido sexo con ella pero no planeaba en repetirlo hasta que no salieran juntos, Bella haría que esa cita ocurriera lo más pronto posible ya que por algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior logro saber que Edward era todo lo que ella necesitaba, pero tenían que tener un plan para cuando volvieran a New York, pero aun no se iba a molestar en planear nada, tenía un almuerzo que planeaba en convertir en una cita lo más pronto posible.

**comentar lo que os a parecid ¿dale?**

**nos lemos **

**CANDY OF RASPBERRY**


End file.
